In the Lab
by ThePowerOfVoodoo
Summary: SHAMELESS SHERLOLLY SMUT. You have been warned! M rated for obvious reasons. PWP.


It was getting late and Molly was in the lab, scribbling down some notes on a piece of paper. Sherlock was there too, although he was so lost in his microscope slides it was like he wasn't there at all. She looked up at him every 5 minutes, her eyes occasionally drifting to the top of his shirt where the buttons were undone and the top of his chest was visible. She couldn't help admiring his frankly beautiful neck, his collarbone set in shadow under the lighting in the lab; his pale skin stood out beautifully against his dark purple shirt. That was when she snapped herself out of her trance and cleared her throat awkwardly, feeling that she'd become a lot hotter. Hopefully he wouldn't notice the flush that had appeared on her cheeks (but he always did.).

Sherlock, of course, had glanced up for a second and noticed the pink that was spreading across Molly's cheeks. He smirked at the fact he could still do that to her even though they'd been a couple for nearly a year. "Getting a little hot under the collar, Miss Hooper?" he asked finally, breaking the silence as he looked up from his microscope and turned to her, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Molly looked up at him and his gaze made her blush even harder and she looked down at her hands that were now in her lap. "Oh, Sherlock...Shut up." She giggled. "You know exactly what you do to me. You know that shirt is my favourite." He smiled at this comment and stood up, walking across to the workbench she was sitting at. He strolled up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, using his fingers to gently massage her tense muscles. "I think you've been working too hard. You need to relax and I have the perfect remedy for it." he grinned and leant down, beginning to kiss at her jawline. "Sherlock...I'm still working..." she said, giggling again and trying to push him off but stopped as a small moan escaped her lips. Sherlock had located the one spot on her neck that drove her insane and he'd begun sucking at it lightly, occasionally giving it a small nip with his teeth.

Molly had had enough and pushed him off so she could stand and face him. She wasted no time in wrapping her arms round his neck and pulling him down for a heated kiss. He responded immediately by pulling her closer by her hips and darting his tongue out between her lips and into her mouth. Her hands travelled to his dark curls and gripped handfuls, tugging at the locks of hair lightly. This elicted a groan from Sherlock; he enjoyed having his hair pulled. Getting impatient, the detective quickly lifted Molly up onto the workbench and trailed his lips down once more to that small spot just under her jawline.

She didn't have time to object as he lifted her, and didn't have time to think before his lips were once again attatched to her neck. She tilted her head back, allowing him more room as another small moan escaped her lips. She was very, _very _glad that there was nobody else working on the floor that they were.

Starting to get hot, she shrugged off her lab coat and dropped it onto the floor whilst her hands ran up Sherlock's chest and began fumbling with the buttons on it. "You're very eager tonight." He smirked against her skin.

She responded by crashing their lips together again, their tongues battling one another in a fight for dominance whilst Molly finally managed to undo all the buttons on Sherlock's shirt and she was able to run her fingers down his well muscled, almost marble-like chest.

Sherlock soon decided that Molly was wearing far too much clothing and proceeded to rid her off her shirt, leaving her in just her bra. She would have shivered from the cool air of the lab but with both hers and Sherlock's body heat, it was almost too warm. Sherlock let her bra straps fall from her shoulders and, being the impatient person that he was, didn't even undo the clasp at the back. He simply pushed the entire bra so it was around her stomach. His hands immediately travelled to her breasts, squeezing them lightly whilst his lips broke apart from hers and travelled down her neck and chest until he was able to take one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped and her hands flew to the back of his head whilst he licked, sucked and bit at her sensitive flesh.

By this point, the detective was on his way to getting fully hard and his already tight trousers were extremely uncomfortable. He didn't particularly care, though, as Molly was number one on his priorities list right now. He trailed his lips across to her other breast and gave it the same attention before he began placing open mouthed kisses all the way down over her stomach until he reached the hem of her skirt. He looked back up at her with a mischievous grin before he pulled up her skirt so it was hiked around her waist. By this point, Molly had been reduced to a hot mess and was extremely distracted by the insistent throbbing coming from her nether regions. Being the tease that he was, Sherlock started kissing up her inner thigh, causing Molly to squirm underneath him as he got nearer to the place she needed him to be.

"God...Sherlock, Hurry up..." she moaned impatiently, hands gripping his hair tighter. He smirked again and after a few more minutes of teasing, he finally gave in to her pleas and placed an open mouthed kiss right over the wet spot on her knickers. This caused her to gasp and then moan. "Sh-Sherlock..." He licked over the fabric a few times before hooking his fingers under the waistband and pulling the garment off and exposing her to him. He used his tongue to tease her, lightly prodding at her entrance for a moment before thrusting it in her as deep as he could. She moaned and buried one of her hands in his hair. He hummed gently as he dragged his tongue up to her clit and flicked it a few times. As he slowly inserted one finger into her, she moaned again.

"Oh...Yes...More, please..." she breathed, closing her eyes. Obeying her wish, Sherlock added another finger and began to thrust in and out, starting slowly at first but picking up a faster pace and curling his fingers to reach that one spot inside her. When her breathing became rapid and it was clear that she was close to the edge, he closed his lips around her clit and sucked.

Molly came hard, arching into him and repeating his name over and over again like a chant. He gradually slowed his movements as she came down from her high then removed himself from her completely. He immediately kissed her gently, hoping she would be able to taste herself on his tongue. Molly's hands, meanwhile, trailed down to his trousers and unbuttoned them, pushing them down along with his underwear to reveal his erection. Her hand closed around it and moved up and down slowly, elicting a groan from Sherlock who had pulled away from Molly's mouth.

Suddenly, Sherlock let out a low, animalistic growl and lifted Molly up, swiftly turning round to the wall just behind them and pushing her against it. Her legs wrapped round his waist and her ankles locked together to keep her there as her hands wound around his neck. "I can't believe we're going to do it in the lab..." she giggled. Sherlock responded with a small chuckle himself and kissed her lightly on the lips. He positioned himself at her hot entrance and looked at her for a sign that she was ready. She nodded and closed her eyes.

Sherlock then pushed himself all the way into her and moaned at the feeling of her muscles clenching around him. She moaned and let her head fall back against the wall when she felt him fill her to his hilt and when she dug her nails into his scalp he took it as a sign to move. He began to thrust in and out, picking up speed and holding her to him tightly. His face buried into her neck as he kissed and nipped at her throat needily. "Molly...My Molly..." he mumbled into her skin as he thrust harder.

"Oh, Sherlock...!" her mouth formed into an 'o' when he hit that spot in her that sent vibrations of pleasure all the way up her spine. When Sherlock felt she was getting close, he slipped one of his hands between their heated bodies and found her clit. He used his thumb to stimulate her throbbing bundle of nerves and that little motion brought her toppling over the edge. She arched into him and shook as her orgasm took her. The feeling of her clenching around him brought the detective swiftly into his climax shortly after her and he thrust deep into her when he came, chanting her name. He slowed the movement of his hips as the both of them came down from their high and he pulled away from her neck to see her smiling at him. He leant forward and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you." He said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Oh look at you getting all sentimental." She smiled. "I love you too, ." With that, he pulled out of her and proceeded to clean them both up before he pulled up his trousers and fastened them, his eyes flicking over to Molly as she herself pulled her clothes back on. She caught him looking and he smirked before his hands moved to button up his shirt.

10 minutes later, when they had packed away all their things, Sherlock put his arm round her and they made their way out the door and down the corridors of the hospital. All I can say is that there was one caretaker still on duty who watched them with a suspicious look as they walked past him; he had certainly heard a moan or two echoing down the empty corridor.


End file.
